Presently, during additive manufacturing, laser metal deposition trials of hybrid material Pitot tube, it is found that metal deposition is not happening over the graphite substrate. The melt pool cannot be created on a graphite surface at atmospheric pressure since graphite will sublimate at high temperatures instead of melting. Thus, there is a need for a reliable method to deposit metal over graphite substrate.